It's Okay To Cry
It's Okay To Cry 'is a story by Thunderbird1InternationalRescue. Summary A kid at school tells Doki that "Big kids don't cry", which causes him to feel self-conscious when he feels sad. Story One day, at the local elementary school, Team Doki were at recess. Fico was playing tag with Gabi, Doki was playing basketball with his friends Peanut Otter and Munchy Beaver, Oto was collecting leaves, and Mundi was talking to Anabella, Peanut's sister, Jelly Otter, and her friend, Pinch Raccoon. "Catch me if you can, Fico," said Gabi. "I'll try to," said Fico. Just then, Fico tripped on a rock, fell, and scraped his knee, which caused him to start crying. "Oh, no," said Gabi, "Mrs. Johnson!" The kids' teacher, Mrs. Agnes Johnson, heard Gabi and rushed over. "What happened," asked Mrs. Johnson. "Fico fell," said Gabi. "Oh, dear," said Mrs. Johnson, "come on, Fico." Mrs. Johnson then helped Fico to the nurse's office, while the others looked on. "Poor Fico," said Doki. "Fico, schmico," said a voice. It was Flick Duck, who was trading baseball cards with another student named Arthur Read. "That Fico is such a crybaby," said Flick. "That's a horrible thing to say," said Oto. "Yeah," said Doki, "he had to cry." "Yeah," said Gabi, "Crying is a natural response to pain." Flick blew a raspberry. "Puh-lease," said Flick, "He's 7, like I am! And big kids don't cry!" But Doki wasn't so sure. Later that day, the kids were riding the bus home, and Doki was thinking about what Flick had said. In fact, the words were echoing in his head. "Big kids don't cry," Doki thought to himself, "or '''do '''they?" Later, Doki arrived home and saw his father's brother, Cooler, watching TV in the living room. "Hey, Uncle Cooler," said Doki. "Hey, Doki-o," said Cooler, "how was school today?" "It was great," said Doki, "I got a gold star on my spelling test!" "Alright," said Cooler, "Slap me some skin, bud!" Doki then gave Cooler a high-five. "Say, where's Mom and Dad," asked Doki. "Well, as you know, your Pops is on a business trip in Vermont, and your Mama is visiting her sister in Colorado," said Cooler. "Oh, right," said Doki, "So, what's for dinner?" "How about an extra large pepperoni pizza from Pizza Planet," asked Cooler. "Sure," said Doki. With that, Cooler called Pizza Planet and ordered the pizza. While they waited, the two played a game of checkers. "Uncle Cooler," asked Doki, "there's something I wanna ask." "Ask away," said Cooler. "Well," said Doki, "do big kids cry?" "I think so," said Cooler, "why do you ask?" Doki told his uncle about what had happened at school. "So, it was ol' Flick Duck you say fed that idea to your noodle, I see" said Cooler. "Yeah," said Doki, "how do you know him?" "I'm friends with his mother," said Cooler, "he can be pretty sketchy sometimes. Just don't mind him." "Oh, okay," said Doki. Soon, there was hot pizza in the house. After they ate, uncle and nephew went outside and played catch, and Doki was still thinking of what Flick had said. "I think big kids '''do '''cry," said Doki, "but I'm not sure." The next day at school, Doki went to talk to Arthur and his three friends Buster Baxter, Alan Powers, who the other kids called "Brain" because of his superb intelligence, and Binky Barnes, who was a bit of a bully at times, but meant well. "Hey, guys," said Doki. "Hey, Doki," said Buster, "what's up?" "Not much," said Doki, "I just wanted to talk to you guys about something." "Shoot, Spott," said Binky. "Well," said Doki, "do you guys think it's okay for big kids to cry?" "Yes," said Alan, "it's natural Why do you ask?" "Have any of you cried in the past," asked Doki. "Yeah," said Buster, "I cried when my dad left after my parents got divorced." "And I cried when I broke a crystal bird I was going to give my mom for Christmas," said Arthur. "And I cried when I failed my first test," said Brain. "And I cried when I was picked on for being a fan of ballet," said Binky. Arthur, Buster, and Brain's responses made Doki start to doubt Flick even more. "Wow," Doki thought, "I think I might end up proving Flick wrong." Later at recess, Doki, Gabi, Oto, Arthur, and Buster were shooting hoops on the basketball court in practice for a basketball game that was taking place later that evening. However, halfway into their practice game, the principal of the school, a man named Clyde, came outside and approached them. "Doki," said Clyde, "phone call for you." "Okay," said Doki. Doki went inside the school and answered the phone in Clyde's office. On the other end was Cooler. "Hey, Unc," said Doki, "what's up?" Doki then made a face of shock. "You can't," asked Doki, "why not?" After a few more minutes of talking, Doki sighed, hung up, and went outside, where he sat on a bench. Gabi noticed this and came over. "Hey, Doki," said Gabi, "are you alright?" Doki sighed. "I'm just not feeling happy right now," said Doki. "Oh," said Gabi, "Wanna talk about it?" "No thanks," said Doki, "I'm good." "If you say so," said Gabi. Later that afternoon, since it was a Friday, the kids went over to the clubhouse, where they saw their friend James Gosse with four other teenagers, three boys and one girl. The first of the boys had dark brown hair and was wearing a yellow shirt with black sleeves, khakis, and black and white-checkered shoes, the second had dusty blonde hair and was wearing a teal sweater over a white button-down shirt, cargo pants, and brown shoes, and the third had blackhair and was wearing a white sweater with the letters "L" and "H" on it, blue-gray jeans, white sneakers, and braces in his teeth. The girl had dark brown hair, a striped t-shirt in alternating light blue and light green stripes, jean shorts, and black sneakers with white laces. James and the boys were playing ''Sorry! ''at the table while the girl read a ''Nancy Drew ''book. "Hey, James," said Mundi, "who're your friends?" "Guys," said James, "meet my band-mates Reb Tyles, Ian Credible, Noah Equill, and my girlfriend, Kim Pressive." "Hello," said Anabella. "Nice to meet you," said Kim. "I didn't know you were in a band, James," said Fico. "Yup," said James, "we're called The Fender Benders. Me and Reb both play guitar, but Reb also plays keyboard, Ian plays drums, and Noah plays bass." "What about Kim," asked Fico. "She's what's called a "Sometimes Member"," said Noah, "which basically means that James invites her to join us on certain songs or fill in for one of us if one of us can't make it to a gig for some reason." "Cool," said Anabella, "can we hear your play?" "Sure," said James. The boys and Kim led Team Doki to the clubhouse basement, where they kept their instruments. Ian seated himself behind a Ludwig Legacy Super Classic drum kit while James picked up a black Fender Stratocaster guitar, Reb seated himself at a red Yamaha YC-10 combo organ, and Noah picked up a sunburst-colored Fender Precision Bass. "Ready," asked James. "Yup," said Gabi. "Okay, then," said James, "hit it, boys!" "Five, six, seven, eight," Ian said as he tapped his drumsticks. The boys then started playing "Sha La La La Lee" by English rock band The Small Faces, and soon finished up. Team Doki cheered and applauded. "That was great," said Gabi. "Yeah," said Fico, "you rock!" "Thanks," said James as he and the others had some water. Just then, James noticed that Doki was still looking sad. "Hey, Doki," said James, "what's up?" "Nothing," Doki said as a tear rolled down his left cheek. "Hey, dude," said Noah, "are you crying?" "No," said Doki, "Crying? Not me! Big kids don't cry!" "But isn't that a tear," asked Gabi as another tear trickled down Doki's cheek. "No way," said Doki, "there must be a leak in there." "You know, bud," said Ian, "it's actually okay for big kids to cry." "In fact," said James, "it's okay for '''anyone '''to cry." "Yeah," said Reb. "Is there a reason why you're sad," asked Noah. Doki sighed. "My Uncle Cooler is having trouble with his truck," said Doki in a choked up-sounding voice, "and he might not make it to the school basketball game tonight!" And Doki just lost it and began crying. Kim ran over to him and hugged him. "Hey, hey, shh," said Kim, "it'll be okay." "Yeah," said Gabi, "cheer up!" "That's okay," said James. In no time, Doki stopped crying and did indeed cheer up. "Wow," said Doki, "I actually feel better now. I guess crying's not such a bad thing, even for big kids." Just then, Doki felt even more likely to doubt Flick. "Boy," said Doki, "wait 'till I tell Flick." Later that evening, the kids went to the school for the game. The team Doki was on got on their uniforms and soon the game began. Eventually, the game ended with the final score being 8-2. "Hooray," said Anabella, "We won!" Just then, Doki saw Cooler in the crowd. "Uncle Cooler," said Doki, "you made it!" "Of course I did, sport," said Cooler. After everyone else went home, Doki talked to Cooler. "So, what was wrong with the truck," asked Doki. "I was out of gas," said Cooler, "so I called a tow truck to help me to the gas station." "Nice," said Doki. That night, as Doki slept, he was excited about what he was going to tell Flick. The next day, Doki was riding his bike to the bookstore when he saw Flick sitting on the front porch of his house, crying. "Hey," said Doki, "I thought 'big kids don't cry'!" "Aw, cheese and quackers," said Flick. "What was that," asked Flick's mother, Shirley, from inside the house. "Nothing, Ma," said Flick. "That's what I thought," said Shirley. "But, seriously," said Doki, "what's wrong?" "Oh," said Flick, "I didn't get a chance to get the new edition of ''Mallard Man at the comic book store today." "Aw, gee," said Doki, "that must really stink. You know, it's actually okay to cry." "It is," asked Flick. "Yeah," said Doki, "I learned that yesterday." "Wow," said Flick, "I guess I was wrong to call Fico a crybaby on Thursday." "Yeah," said Doki. "Hey," said Flick, "next time you see Fico, tell him I'm sorry, okay?" "Will do," said Doki. Flick thanked Doki and the latter continued on his way to the bookstore. '''The End Notes * This story marks the first appearances of my OCs (Original Characters) Reb Tyles, Ian Credible, Noah Equill, and Kim Pressive * This story shares its name with the Wiggles song of the same name, which is dedicated to current Yellow Wiggle Emma Watkins, who is also the wife of current Purple Wiggle Lachlan Gillespie,'s grandmother, Edith Royal, who passed away in 2014. Category:Stories Category:Stories By Thunderbird1internationalRescue